


Drachenseele

by Naria_Prime



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dwarves, Elves, Fantasy, Fighting, Magic, Mystery, Other tags to be added
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naria_Prime/pseuds/Naria_Prime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Elfenwald wird angegriffen! Nicht wissend, wie es nun weiter gehen soll, macht sich die junge Elfe Nijuri auf eine Reise, die sie weit hinter die Grenzen des ihr bekannten Lebens führen wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog: Flammender Tod

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! ^^  
> Diese Story ist eine der ersten, die ich selbst geschrieben habe, und schon recht alt.  
> Ich wünsche euch trotzdem viel Spaß!

Sanfte Hügel, ein junger, aber großer Wald...  
Darin ein Dorf. Eine Rauchsäule, Flammen loderten.  
Zwischen ihnen kniete ein Kind... ein Mädchen... eine Elfe.  
Neben ihr lagen zwei Leichen. Sie trauerte um ihre verstorbenen Eltern.

Die Menschen kamen früh am Morgen.  
Zusammen mit den anderen unter 20 wurde auch die 14-jährige Nijuri in den Schutz des Waldes geschickt. Sie hatten ein paar Habseligkeiten mitgenommen, darunter auch Schwert und Pfeil und Bogen, sie durften nicht mitkämpfen. Erst ab 20 konnten Elfen Magie einsetzen und durften kämpfen. Nicht, dass die jüngeren nicht kämpfen konnten, nein! Schon sehr früh lernten sie, mit dem Schwert umzugehen.  
Die Sonne ging gerade auf, als vom Dorf die ersten Kampfgeräusche erklangen. Das Gefecht dauerte bis in den Vormittag an, dann warf jemand eine Fackel und die Geräusche erstarben.  
Nach und nach kamen die erwachsenen Elfen aus den Flammen gelaufen und zogen mit den Kindern zur nächsten Stadt. Nur Nijuri’s Eltern nicht.  
Als dann niemand mehr kam, lief sie ins Dorf und rief nach ihnen. Nichts.  
Dann sah sie sie. Sie lagen auf dem Dorfplatz, so als würden sie schlafen.  
„ Nein!“, schrie sie. „ NEIN!“


	2. Allein?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vielleicht ist sie ja doch nicht so allein, wie sie dachte...

Als sie am neuen Morgen erwachte, spürte sie Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Die Erinnerung an den vergangenen Tag quälte sie.  
Nachdem sie ihre Eltern beerdigt hatte, war sie, blind vor Tränen, in den Wald gestürmt. Den ganzen Abend war sie gerannt, und sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie war. 'Aber ich bin wahrscheinlich am Rande des Waldes.', schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. 'Das hier ist eine Lichtung.'  
Fröstelnd zog sie sich die Kapuze über den Kopf mit den spitzen Ohren und dem langen, seidig-schwarzen Haar. Ihr war klar, dass sie sich bewegen musste, sonst würde sie erfrieren.  
Sie lief auf einem Wildwechsel, quer durch den Wald wäre zu anstrengend gewesen.  
Gegen Mittag machte sie Rast an einem Fluss und lief dann weiter in den Wald hinein.  
Es knackte im Gebüsch. Nijuri zog ihr Schwert und wartete angespannt.  
Kurz darauf kam ein junger Mann aus dem Gebüsch gestolpert. Als er ihre blanke Klinge sah, zog er die seine und attackierte sie.  
Sie kämpften ohne Pause. Er war gut! Zu gut für einen Menschen?!  
Die Kapuze, die seinen Kopf verdeckte, flog im selben Moment ab wie die ihre.   
Nijuri ließ ihr Schwert sinken und starrte ihn an. Im selben Moment wie er fragte sie: „ Wie?!“  
Zwischen seinen silbernen Haaren sah man spitze Ohren.  
ER. WAR. EIN. ELF. !!!!

Sie starrten sich immer weiter an. Dann setzte er zum Sprechen an, in dem Moment, als Nijuri den Mund öffnete.

„ Bist du auch...“  
„ Wer bist du?“

Sie fingen an zu lachen. Ihnen war klar, dass von dem jeweils anderen keine Gefahr mehr ausging. Schließlich antwortete der junge Elf auf Nijuri’s Frage: „ Ich heiße Taq’key, aber nenn’ mich bitte Taq. Und du?“ „ Ich heiße Nijuri. Ich komme aus einem Dorf, in etwa einen Tagesmarsch von hier entfernt. Menschen haben es niedergebrannt und meine Eltern getötet. Aber warum wanderst du durch den Wald?“  
„ Auch mein Dorf wurde zerstört. Bitte frag nicht.“ Taq verzog das Gesicht. „ Ich will mich nicht daran erinnern.“  
Sie schwiegen. Minutenlang.

Später am Abend schlug Nijuri vor, auf der Wiese ein Nachtlager zu errichten. Es war zwar kalt, aber nicht nass, das Kraut würde ein gutes Polster abgeben. Taq willigte ein und Minuten später waren sie in einen ruhigen Schlaf gefallen, beruhigt über den Gefährten an der Seite.

Einige Stunden vor Sonnenaufgang erscholl das Getrampel gepanzerter Stiefel im Wald. „ Soldaten!“, zischte Taq Nijuri zu und zog sie ins dichte Gebüsch.  
Kurz darauf kam ein Trupp von ca. 50 Soldaten den Weg entlang getrampelt. Nijuri atmete scharf ein. Sie hatte das Gesicht des Hauptmanns gesehen. Er war ein Mensch!  
Taq sandte einen fragenden Gedanken und sie wollte gerade antworten, da spürte sie noch eine Verbindung. Und sie konnte den oder die, von dem/der diese ausging, nicht spüren! Erschrocken verschloss Nijuri ihren Geist jeglichen Kontaktes und flüsterte nur: „ Später.“ Die Soldaten zogen vorüber, und nun fielen ihr auch die Waffen auf: Schwerter und Speerspitzen waren viel gröber behauen und glänzten kaum.  
Als sie vorbeigezogen waren, nur Minuten später, robbte Taq aus dem Gebüsch und richtete sich auf. Neugierig, aber auch ein wenig misstrauisch fragte er: „ Wieso hast du dich vor mir verschlossen und was hast du entdeckt?“  
„ Ich habe das Gesicht des einen gesehen. Er war ein Mensch.“ Erschrecken breitete sich auf Taq’s Gesicht aus. „ Aber wieso ich mich verschlossen habe... Ich bin seelisch mit jemandem verbunden. Mit wem, weiß ich nicht.“ Taq sah, dass ihr das Thema zu schaffen machte und war so taktvoll, es nicht weiter zu vertiefen.  
Bis zum Mittag wanderten sie stumm dahin, dann stießen sie auf ein zerstörtes, halb verfallenes Dorf. Sie hatten kein Essen mehr, also mussten sie dort nach Essbarem suchen, was ihnen zutiefst zuwider war. Die Bewohner waren zwar entweder tot oder geflohen, aber es war trotzdem Diebstahl.  
Im Dorf sprach Nijuri ihre gemeinsamen Gedanken aus: „ Wieso tun diese Menschen so etwas? Was haben wir ihnen getan?“ Darauf sagte Taq etwas, das Nijuri sehr klug fand: „ Die Antwort darauf liegt in der Welt außerhalb des Waldes, der Welt der Menschen. Dann ist unser weiterer Weg ja klar, oder?“  
„ Ja“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen.  
> Gebt bitte Feedback! (Ich werde irgendwann anfangen zu korrigieren, und kann Tipps wirklich gut gebrauchen...)  
> GLG,  
> Naria


End file.
